The Rocky Horror Gen Show
by Miss Denton
Summary: Was there ever an "after" Frank? What did happen to Magenta and Riff Raff? Did Brad and Janet ever get married? Does history truly repeat itself?


PROLOGUE

In a small house on the edge of a forest, a little girl was complaining from her bed.

"But mom, can you _please_ tell me a story?" the ten-year-old pleaded. Her mother raised an eyebrow.

"Your brother's trying to sleep."

"I don't mind," a much older voice said from the upper bunk. The mother gave in.

"Well alright. But a story about what?"

"One of your past?"

"Oh, well none of those tales are very interesting." But then some old memory stirred in the mother. "Well, there is one story I just thought of. I'm leaving its factual accuracy a secret, but you have to promise me you wont be scared, Quinn" she chided. The little girl agreed immediately, and both children got comfortable. The mother took a breath and began to retell the story that will continue haunt her for the rest of her life.

CHAPTER 1

The sun was dimmed only slightly by skimpy wisps of water vapor. I waited silently beside the steps to the quaint church, a fistful of rice ready for launch. I looked up, as did my two companions as the church bells began ringing and I caught a glimpse of a door opening. This was my moment. Chucking the rice as high up as I could, I heard squeals of joy come from the two ten-year-olds next to me as the crowd of people flooding out of the building rejoiced at the new couple, literally. They were practically throwing it at them. That was when I caught a glimpse of the bride. Time seemed to slow as she bounded down the stairs, her dress elegantly flopping around as rice rained from the heavens. She looked radiant. I was always jealous of her hair. Her perfect, strawberry blonde hair. She was Janet Majors now. I was reminded of that as Brad strolled happily out of the dilapidated building after her.

A hand on my shoulder startled me out of my thoughts, and I spun around, mind on red alert. I relaxed as a familiar face smiled humorously at me. I grinned back, recognizing Scott.

"Calm down woman! With the way you were looking at me, you'd think I was trying to murder you!" he chuckled. I punched him in the arm as I always do. We'd been friends for years now, ever since April 1, 1973. Exactly two years from this date.

I had been walking to school that fateful morning. My friend, the infamous Mia, waved at me from across the street to hurry up. I placed my foot gingerly on the cobblestone crosswalk, thinking all would be well. Boy was I wrong. I heard a shriek from Mia, a mysterious shout from behind, and the screeching of tires on a rain-slicked road. My eyes went wide and I stared blankly ahead like a deer in headlights, and I really was for a moment. Until two hands shoved my shoulder and I stumbled out of the way of the on coming vehicle. Those hands belonged to Scotty. His mettle that day would have me lionizing him for all eternity. But I know he doesn't feel the same way.

Anyways, we've never mentioned that day. The memory is now merely a dust particle, floating to the back of our minds. We looked at each other for a moment, like one of those romantic scenes you read about in fantasy novels. Then he looked away. I saw Janet hop up on to the steps and I smiled at Scotty. As I left, I caught a glimpse of Brad walking over to him. I looked up at Janet as she held her bouquet with pride.

"Alright, everybody ready? One... Two... Three!" she swung the bundle as she counted, and on the last number, let go. The flowers sailed through the air and crossed with the hot Texas sun. I was blinded for a moment, but before I could regain my sight, the bouquet landed squarely on my face. I scrambled around for a second until the bouquet was firmly in my grip. I looked up, baffled, as the entire attendance of the wedding stared at me in awed silence. Scotty's eyes were wide in shock and Brad's were crinkled in amusement. I blinked up at Janet, who had her head cocked questioningly. I raised the flowers in triumph and the applause began.

The guests slowly flowed out of the church grounds, leaving only Scott and me. We walked in a shroud of silence to the stairs and sat down.

"I missed you in there," he mumbled, rolling a rose between his fingers.

"I was on rice duty!" I reminded him, throwing a few stay grains at him. It worried me that he didn't respond.

"Hey, Gen," Scotty sighed, his voice wavering. He usually pronounces my name as "Gin," but not this time. I was suddenly very alert.

"Yes Scott?" I normally call him by his nickname, but this seemed serious.

"I've got something to say.

"Uh-huh?" This was unexpected. My heart fluttered.

"I really loved the..." he paused "... Skillful way..." was he doing that for effect? "You beat the other girls to the bride's bouquet," he stated firmly, with a smile.

"Oh, well, Scotty!" I blushed. I heard a door behind me shut as he jumped off the cold stairs. Apparently, the owners of the church had come outside to watch this funny little show. The unsettling part was how much they looked like the people in the American Gothic painting.

"_The river is deep, but I can swim!_" he started to sing. I heard the people behind me say my name, in time to whatever music was playing in Scotty's head. "_My future is yours..._" he seemed at a loss for words."_Just ask him!_" he pointed to a billboard advertising "The Great Magifico," some type of soothsayer. But before the painting people could say "Gen" again, I interjected.

"Wow, Scotty, this is _really_ corny. You don't need to serenade me! Just tell me flat out!" he looked hurt, but shyly walked back over to me. He put his hands firmly on my shoulders. Was he going to _kiss_ me? I looked into his deep brown eyes, searching for an answer, but he was avid at hiding his emotions. He took a breath, and I subconsciously began inching backwards.

"Damn it, Gen, I love you!" he shouted, locking eyes with me. I was taken aback. Did he just say what I think he said?

"Come… again?" I stammered, feeling a bit dizzy.

"I… I… was hoping…" he stuck his hand inside his tuxedo and produced a small black box. A ring box. He kneeled down on one knee and opened it. The sun glinted off the shiny object he held so tenderly.

"But, Scotty, I'm only seventeen!" I responded immediately. If Mia were in my position, she'd know exactly what to say.

"Isn't your birthday tomorrow?" he said, a little more confident now. I nodded in agreement, and finally gave in.

"Well, ok then." He stood up and I hugged him. "I didn't know we were dating though."

"Who says we weren't? But no matter, this is Texas, remember?"

"I guess you're right…."

CHAPTER 2

"Scotty, do you really know where we're going?" I asked, setting down my newspaper.

"Of course I do!" He defended. "But… perhaps we should take another look at the directions" he trailed off, pulling the car to a halt on the side of the road. Dead silence followed. The pattering of rain on the hood of my fiancé's car was the only thing audible. A flash of lightning lit up the distant mountains. The car though, was pitch black.

"I'll get the flashlight from the trunk," I offered. As I opened the door, map in hands, a mighty gust of wind tore said diagram from my grip and tossed it into a muddy puddle. I sat back down.

"Well that's just peachy. Looks like we're going to have to ask for directions up at the spooky old house on the hill" Scotty sighed. I jumped as a flash of lightning illuminated a huge mansion.

"But you heard what your uncle Brad said! 'What ever you do, do_ not_ go up to _any_ spooky castles'," I reminded him, brow furrowed.

"Yeah, but he also said the creepy people who lived there before probably left" Scotty countered, wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I grudgingly agreed. We got out of the car, and he shielded my head from the unrelenting rain.

We walked for about 15 minutes before we came to the decrepit structure. I crossed my arms once we got up to the huge front porch. My head swam as I tried to imagine what this house could be concealing. The doors creaked ever so slowly open about two minutes after Scotty rang the doorbell. A balding man with long, blonde hair poked his head out of the doorway. The bags under his eyes were prominent, and he wore a scuffed suit.

"Hello?" he muttered, glaring past us. I looked around, trying see what he was gazing at, but to no avail.

"Hi. My name's Scott Jones, and this is my fiancé, Gen" the man smirked as Scotty said my name. "You see, we sort of lost our map and were wondering if you perhaps had a telephone we might use?" the tall man just stared at us blankly until lightning flashed in the distance, causing me to duck.

"You're wet" was the best he could muster.

"Yes, don't you know it's raining?" I responded. Another flash lit up a rack of motorcycles. The man saw this and sidestepped, opening the door further.

"Perhaps you'd better… come inside," he offered, smiling.

"Thanks," I whispered as I stepped inside.

Once in the foreboding house, nothing was better. It wasn't warmer, or nicer or more welcoming like you would think. I peered at my surroundings, trying to take everything in, but the drone of tuneless music in the background was rather distracting. Scott put his hand reassuringly on my shoulder, and I shivered.

"What is this place, Scotty?" I asked, my knees shaking. He grunted in thought.

"Looks like some kind of hunting lodge." The very tall man closed the door. He pushed his way past me and turned around.

"You have once again arrived on the wrong special night." He told us.

"Sorry?" Scotty asked, oblivious to what was going on.

"I guess you earthlings really can't remember anything. It's another one of the master's affairs. He's on the brink of a scientific discovery that will change the way you humans think." the man replied.

"Lucky him" I said, laying on the sarcasm. A slight rustle from up on the staircase had my attention trained on what looked to be a maid who I didn't see before, even though she was in plain sight. Funny, isn't it, how you don't notice things until you, well, notice them?

"You're lucky, he's lucky, I'm lucky, we're all lucky!" She shouted, not using her inside voice, while beginning her descent down the stairs. However, she didn't walk down as a normal maid would; she slid down the railing, feather duster in hand. The man did not look impressed.

"It's only funny the first time, Magenta. How many times do I have to tell you that?" he scolded, and the maid lady glared back at him. It looked like she was trying to make his head explode just by staring at it. She hopped off her perch on the railing, landing with a slight _thud_ on the carpeted floor. Storming over to the man, she looked him straight in the eye. However, it wasn't exactly straight, for he was much taller than she was.

"Tell that to the master" She spat. I wondered how she had gotten so angry. Did I miss something? The chances were good I had. The tall man looked flustered, but brushed her aside when he remembered us. The tolling of a clock seemed to remind him of something, and I realized that the background music had sopped. He stepped over to the clock. Magenta, who I'm assuming was the maid, tossed him the feather duster. The clock started ticking insanely.

"It's astounding. Time is fleeting. Madness takes its toll. But listen closely-" the tall man began, opening the clock to reveal a cobwebbed skeleton.

"Not for very much longer!" Magenta came up behind me singing and nearly scared me to death. I had a feeling this lady was not of the quiet type.

"I've got to keep control." The man took a breath, and I prepared for the worst. The song had been catchy so far, I guess, but I'm not really one for music. "_I remember, doing the time warp!_" he shouted, going over to an old-fashioned lift in the middle of the room and tapping his foot twice. I leaned backwards at the sudden outburst, but forgot that the redheaded Magenta was there.

"_Drinking, those moments when,_" the man continued. "_The blackness would hit me…._" Magenta started urging Scotty and me forward until both she and the man were behind us.

"_And the void would be calling!_" they both sung in unison, pushing us through a door. Inside that door were eighteen people who seemed to be having a party. There was a stage with a throne on it. Above the throne was a banner that said "Annual Transylvanian Convention."

"_Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!_" Everyone shouted at once as Magenta and the man closed the doors behind us.

"It's just a jump to the left…" I heard someone say, but didn't have a chance to figure out who, because everyone jumped to the left in perfect coordination. It was as if they were planning this for us.

"_And then a step to the right!_" the people sang all together. They looked like penguins on drugs.

"Put your hand on your hips…," the voice said again. All the penguin people did so.

"_And bring your knees in tight! But it's the pelvic thrust that really drives you insane!_" I suspected this was some consecutive dance class. But were we supposed to dance too? I hoped not.

"_Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!_" They all said again, but I couldn't tell if Magenta or the tall man were singing as well. Magenta stepped forward.

"_It's so dreamy, oh fantasy free me!_" she sung as she jumped off the steps with a little mid-air twirl. "_So you can't see me, no not at all._" She walked over to a little column with what looked to be a seat on it. But everything else in this house seemed backwards, so I decided not to guess what it was. She continued "_In another dimension with voyeuristic intention_" my eyes widened. I hoped this castle wasn't in that dimension. "_Well secluded, I see all._" The tall man pushed us forward so that we were at a random buffet table, no more than five feet away from Magenta.

"_With a bit of a mind flip_-" He sang.

"You're into the time slip!" Magenta finished, hoping up on to the pillar seat thing.

"_And nothing can ever be the same._" The man offered us a donut, which he had just polished on his suit. We rejected it.

"_You're spaced out in sensation!_" Magenta walked across the table without a care.

"_Like you're under sedation!_" the man shouted, and my legs felt weak. I fell in to Scotty's waiting arms. This was some spooky magic.

"_Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!_" They all shouted once more. However, this time the two went over to a jukebox. On the jukebox was a sparkly girl. She wore a gold sequined hat and tailcoat, with a Persian red bow that gave off the same glittery effect. Her short shorts were black intermingled with shiny red, blue, yellow and teal. Her socks were Columbia blue, and her navy blue tap shoes had little spots of white that made them look like stars.

"_Well I was walking down the street just-a havin' a think, when a snake of a guy gave me an evil wink!_" Her voice was so eerily high-pitched I didn't notice her accent. "_It shook-a me up, took me by surprise. He had a pick-up truck and the devil's eyes!_" Her voice went even higher on "_devil_" if that's even possible. "_He stared at me and I felt a change; time meant nothin' never would again!_"

"_Let's do the time warp again! Let's do the time warp again!_" The sparkly girl jumped off the jukebox and did a little tap number, which ended with her falling onto the stairs. The penguin people repeated the chorus, and then something swept over the room, like immense joy, which caused them all to fall over. Scotty and I looked at each other. We stared backing towards the door. All was silent.

CHAPTER 3

"Say something!" I whispered to Scotty.

"Say!" he shouted, causing everyone to look up. "Any of you know how to get to Carrollton from here?" everyone started murmuring and looking about. I heard a slight tapping behind me, but decided to pay no notice to it, mostly because now all of the penguin people were getting up and forming two rows. They looked like zombies. Scotty and I decided to get out of there as fast as we could without causing any suspicion. We started slowly walking back towards the now open door.

"So can we leave _now_?" I whispered.

"Just a moment Gen, we still need directions."

"Well then ask the butler or someone!" I argued, heart pounding.

"No one really seemed to know!" I was about to reply to that when I turned around to see a very feminine man with excessive make-up on. Letting out a high-pitched squeak, my knees gave out again and I sank to the floor, putting my hands over my head.

"_How'd you do? I see you've met my faithful handyman._" I heard from where I was huddled. "_He's just a little brought-down, because when you knocked, he thought you were the candy man. Don't get strung out, by the way I look! Don't judge a book by its cover. I'm not much of a man by the light of day, but by night I'm one hell of a lover!_" By this point I had recovered, and was standing in close proximity to Scotty.

"What does he mean by that?" I asked, voice trembling. Before Scotty could answer me, the strange man continued the song.

"_I'm just a sweet transvestite-_"

"Ok, hold up!" I shouted, and instantly regretted it. Plucking up my courage, I marched over to the 'sweet transvestite.' "All we need is directions to Carrollton. Is that too much to ask?" I growled. The man looked down at me, eyebrow raised. He snickered once and pushed past me to get back to the lift. Stepping inside, he finished his song.

"_So, come up to the lab, and see what's on the slab. I see you shiver with antici…._" He paused for what seemed like an eternity. "_Pation! But maybe the rain is really to blame. So I'll remove the cause_" he snickered again "_But not the symptom!_" with that, he was back up the lift and all the penguin people began to clap. As they filed out of the room, I heard one say to another "Wasn't Frank great?" I was still fuming. Scotty trotted over to my side. The tall man from earlier came up behind me and removed my soaking wet cardigan. Magenta removed Scott's jacket. As the tall man put a rag on my head, I took it and began drying my hair.

"Thanks" I murmured, and handed him back his rag, which he promptly discarded on the ground. I gave a little yelp as I felt ice-cold hands trying to unzip the back of my dress.

"Not to worry Janet, they just have a different way of celebrating" Scotty said calmly.

"'Not to worry?' Hey, what the heck are you doing?" I questioned as the man's hands came around my waist to undo the belt thing on my dress. I never liked that Carnation pink dress, but my soon-to-be aunt-in-law, Janet, insisted I keep it. The girl who was wearing the sparkly tailcoat and top hat came over.

"Slowly, slowly, it's too nice a job to rush" she said.

"Hi, my name's Scott Jones, this is my fiancé, Gen" I smiled as Scotty held out his hand. The girl ignored it. "And you are?"

"You're very lucky to be invited up to Frank's laboratory. Some people would sleep with him for the opportunity." Her voice was so annoying!

"People like you maybe?" I smirked. She laughed. Not more than a minute later, Scotty and I had been striped of our clothes, and thus our dignity. The clock once again tolled and the tall man looked up. He walked over to the lift, the sparkly girl following with a flip of her short hair. Magenta put her hand on the small of our backs and pushed us forward, murmuring something incoherent.

"Shift it!" She shouted and we decided to move a little faster. We got onto the lift, a very awkward group. After what seemed like forever, we reached a large pink tiled room. The door opened, and after many confusing gestures to step out first, I got it over with. Looking around, I saw Frank standing alone in the middle of the dome-roofed room, with all the penguin people standing on an observation platform that wrapped around the huge space. The tall man walked over to Frank, handed off a glass of champagne, and wandered towards a large tank covered by a tarp. Magenta and the sparkly girl stood silently behind us.

"Magenta. Columbia." they stepped forward in turn as Frank called their names. "Go assist Riff Raff" he ordered. They trotted over to where the tall man had gone. Looking back at us, he grinned. Scotty, undiscouraged by the fact that he was only wearing his underwear now, shook hands with the indescribable Frank.

"Scott Jones, and this is my fiancé, Gen" he introduced as Frank walked straight over to me. My heart pounded against my chest.

"Mon cheré" he whispered, kissing my hand, and I involuntarily giggled.

"Well. How nice to have fresh faces around. Let's just hope it goes a little better this time," he continued, sharing a knowing glance with Riff Raff. He turned back to us. "And what charming underclothes you both have." Riff Raff handed him a pair of lab coats. "But here, put these on." he handed them to us and looked up at the penguin people. "They'll make you feel less, um…"

"Naked?" I suggested, slipping mine on quickly. The observers laughed.

"Well, I was going to say vulnerable, but that works too." He smiled back at me. "It's only been one other time that we've received visitors here. They were not much unlike you two. But we always try to put on the same show for everyone so that nothing is missed." He seemed to know a lot more than we did.

"Now you listen here, we don't want any trouble. We only need directions to Carrollton." Scotty sounded angry this time.

"Oh Scotty, don't be ungrateful!" I pleaded.

"Ungrateful?" he yelled. Frank seemed unfathomed.

"How forceful you are Scotty. Another great example of manhood. So… dominant." As all the penguin people leaned in closer, Scotty self-consciously drew his lab coat in tighter. "You must be awfully proud of him, Gen" he looked down at me.

"Well, yes I am…" I blushed. Frank turned back to my fiancé

"Tell me, Scott, do you have any tattoos?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Certainly not" Scotty replied immediately. Frank faced me again.

"Well, how 'bout you?" he seemed a lot friendlier towards me. I shook my head and laughed out of nervousness. Riff Raff came up from behind and startled me, making me jump straight into Frank, who was baffled, but still held me for much longer than necessary.

"Everything is in readiness, we merely await your… word." The tall butler said.

CHAPTER 5

Almost immediately, Frank seemed to forget we were there and skipped off to a small platform with a microphone on it. Magenta and Columbia, the sparkly girl, stood behind him.

"It was strange the way it happened. One of those quirks of fate really. One of those moments, when everything looks black the chips are down. Your back is against the wall. You panic - you're trapped - there's no way out, and even if there were, it would probably be a one-way ticket to the bottom of the bay. And then suddenly you get a break - all the pieces seem to fit into place. What a sucker you'd been - what a fool - the answer was there all the time - it took a small accident to make it happen. And that accident was Rocky." Magenta and Columbia echoed him. "But now, ladies and gentlemen, Transylvanians alike, I present to you, through the power of biochemical cloning and a bit of elbow grease, Rocky version Two Point Oh!" the whole room burst into extensive applause, and Frank, with a sigh of relief, headed over to the rectangle. Magenta and Columbia removed the tarp to reveal a water-filled tank with a gauze-wrapped body on the bottom. The applause was still going on, so I decided to join in, until Scotty grabbed my hand. I hung my head in embarrassment.

"Tonight is the night that my beautiful creature is destined to be reborn!" Frank finished when the applause died down, and a completely new bout started up. The lights flickered off, and only a steady glow from a control panel lit the room. I stepped closer to Scotty. Frank looked up at a descending chandelier. But as it got closer, I noticed it wasn't a chandelier. He turned a few dials on the device, and the water turned a nice rainbow tint. The lights suddenly began flashing on and off.

"Oh Scott!" I shouted over the sonic screech.

"It's all right Gen," he reassured me. One more boom of what sounded like thunder, and the whole room went silent. From inside the tank I heard a few weak moans. It sounded like the gauze-wrapped body was trying to… sing?

"The sword of… the sword of…." Its voice was slow and deep. I saw, with eyes wide, the form begin to rise from the tank. As it fully stood, the lights returned to normal, and Frank took the gauze mask from its face, revealing a bleach-blonde haired man with an amazingly even tan. His eyes were bluer than the sky itself. "The…." He held that note for so long I thought he was malfunctioning.

"_Sword of Damocles is hanging over my head_" he finally got out, with a sudden change to an incredibly high-pitched voice. He jumped out of the tank, and Magenta and Columbia immediately set to work sniping off the remaining wrappings. "_And I've got the feeling someone's going to be cutting the thread!_"

"STOP!" I heard Frank yell. Rocky 2.0 emitted a few more hoarse notes before Frank stomped over to him. "Why do all my creations do that? Assume that they will have a terrible life?" he asked, desperation thick in his stance. He let out a large sigh. "I would continue with the schedule, but I'm not really particularly feeling up to it right this minute…" He grabbed Rocky's hand and stormed over to where Scotty and I were standing. "Well, Scott and Gen, what do you think of him?" The entire room was waiting for an answer. Frank put his arm around his creation.

"Well, I don't like men with too many muscles…" I managed to get out. Frank looked appalled.

"I didn't make him for _you_!" he snarled. I jumped back and Scotty had to reposition his grip on my shoulders, causing the audience to laugh. Frank was about to say something until everyone looked up as loud beeping noise sounded. A large red door fell open, the blocks of ice inside disturbed by a motorcycle bursting through.

"Eddie?" I heard Columbia shout.

"Were you not listening? Cloning?" Frank told her. She seemed overjoyed. The guy on the motorcycle threw off his helmet and spun off the bike, tapping his foot to a beat. All the Transylvanians acted dramatically to his sudden appearance.

"_Whatever happened to Saturday night? When you dressed up sharp and you felt all right, it don't seem the same since cosmic light came into my life and I thought I was divine. I used to go for a ride with a chick who'd go and listen to the music on the radio. A saxophone was blowing on a Rock and Roll Show, and you climbed in the back and you really had a good time…._"

"_Hot Patootie, bless my soul! I really love that Rock N' Roll!_" The entire attendance sang along four times except for Frank, Rocky, Magenta and Riff Raff. Meanwhile, Columbia and Eddie were dancing along.

"_My head used to swim from the perfume I smelt. My hands kind of fumbled with her white plastic belt. I'd taste her baby pink lipstick and that's when I'd melt. And she'd whisper in my ear tonight she really was mine! Get back in front and put some hair oil on. Buddy Holly was singing his very last song! With your arm round your girl you'd try to sing along, you felt pretty good because you'd really had a good time!_" Eddie swung himself over to where Scotty and I watched in horror. As the entire room repeated the chorus, I caught a glimpse of Magenta and Riff Raff dancing about in the freezer. I tried to dance along to the song, but Scotty's grip on me greatly restricted my movement. At the last "Rock N' Roll," Frank had grabbed a pickaxe and was chasing a screaming Eddie back into the depths of where he came. Frank brandished the weapon mercilessly, and as Eddie crawled back into the freezer, he left a small trail of blood. Columbia's screams pierced the atmosphere as Eddie's died down. Everyone in attendance stared at Frank as he stumbled out of Eddie's final resting place and dropped the pickaxe.

"_In just seven days, I can make you a man!_" He sang to break the silence. Magenta and Riff Raff removed the teal lab coat he was wearing and the strange man began strutting down the isle the Transylvanians created toward Rocky 2.0, singing.

"_I don't want no dissension, just dynamic tension._" All the while, he spastically was bringing his foot up in tune to the song. Just as he was about to sing the next line, I once again decided to intervene.

"_I'm a muscle fan!_" I sang in a high-pitched voice. Half the Transylvanians feigned interest while Frank whipped his head back to see what had interrupted him. Scotty looked at me and I switched my gaze down to my feet. Magenta rolled her eyes and walked off with Riff Raff.

"_In just seven days, I can make you a man!_ Dig it, if you can! _In just seven days I can make you a man_," Frank sang. Magenta and Riff Raff walked over to a large curtain and pulled the string, revealing a fancy bedroom. The bed was purple and there were two pillows on the bed. One pillow had an R on it, the other an F. Above the bed was a stain glass picture of a man holding up a globe. Frank and Rocky walked arm and arm into the room as the Transylvanians threw confetti. The curtains were closed, and what was going on behind them, I had no interest to find out.

CHAPTER 6

The Transylvanians cleared out quickly, leaving Scotty, Magenta, Columbia, Riff Raff and me standing in an awkward silence in the pink lab. Magenta and Riff Raff soon wandered off and Columbia told us to follow her. We walked all around the castle, going up and down flights of stairs and through hallways. She directed Scotty to his room and walked for a while longer with me.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked, getting nervous. I didn't like the looks of this place, or Columbia.

"I was just waiting to see how long it would take you to realize I'm leading you nowhere. Three minutes, that's better than Magenta got." She explained, retracing her steps and sending me into a dark, weirdly lit room. I looked around, finding a strange gargoyle-like statue with glowing green eyes and had a feeling someone was watching me. I sat down on the bed, apprehensive of the entire room. My heart pounded against my ribcage as I curled up into a tight ball, bringing the thin sheet over my shoulders. No more than fifteen minutes later, I heard a knock on my door. I sat up instantly.

"Who is it? Who's there?" I whispered. The door opened slowly, but the room was so dark I couldn't tell who it was.

"It's only me, Gen" I heard Scotty's voice say.

"Oh, Scotty, come in" I breathed a sigh of relief. I held open the covers for him, but I don't know what I was thinking. He gratefully lay down next to me. It was silent for a minute. He put his hand on my shoulder. I still couldn't see his face, and the fact that he pulled my torso closer to him didn't help. Then he did the last thing I would have expected at that moment. He kissed me. Now, this was a totally new sensation, because I had kissed Scotty before, and though they were only short little pecks, this just didn't feel the same. He then pulled me into another kiss and another after that one. Was that lipstick I tasted? I tried to complain, but around his lips, it came out as just a muffled response. He wrapped his arm further around me, and I tried to break free. I pushed against his chest, but he was a lot stronger than I was. I frantically thought of something to do, and the idea came to me. I screamed at the top of my lungs. This caused him to stop for a moment and put his hand over my mouth. I glared at him and was finally able to recognize Frank.

"Hush up! Do you want Scotty to hear you? To come bursting in the room and see you like this?" he whispered harshly.

"Like this? Like how! It's all your fault. You're to blame. He would understand, need I remind you that _I_ was the one screaming? You tricked me. I wouldn't have, I'd never…." I couldn't figure out my emotions at that moment. I detected rage, fear, and was that… a sense of thrill? My heart was going a mile a minute.

"I can leave, if you'd like. You've not been spent yet, but I can take a hint," he offered.

"What do you mean by that?" I questioned. I knew I should have immediately taken the offer of him leaving, but now I was feeling a little protective of what little dignity I had left.

"Oh, nothing really," He got up.

"Wait. One last thing. Promise you won't tell Scotty?" I asked. He turned before he left.

"Cross my heart and hope to see you again soon" he left the topic completely open ended, which greatly frustrated me. I sat on the side of my bed, feet on the ground for a while afterwards. I wondered what Frank was doing. I put my elbows on my knees and locked my hands to form a cradle for my chin. A few minutes later, I heard another knock on my door.

"H-hello?" I stammered. Yet again, the person barged in with no introduction. This time though, I could see who it was. Magenta. I blushed, having a feeling she had seen what had occurred no more than fifteen minutes ago. She sat down beside me on the bed, and my heart raced. I looked the opposite direction, unsure of what she was going to do next. She sighed, and I perked my head up just slightly, looking over at her. Then I remembered what I was wearing, which was next to nothing, and slumped back down.

"Don't worry, he does that to everyone. Whenever we have guests, he always asks them to stay for 'just a little longer.' I guess it helps that it rains here so often. But he takes certain interest in your type of case. People who need something from him. But let me assure you, he does that to _everyone_. Me, Columbia, what ever he's creating at that moment, even Riff Raff, on occasion. But he takes special interest in me, though I've heard that's the only reason he hired Columbia in the first place. He's obnoxious. He's rude. He's sloppy. He sings way too often. Now, I have to leave, so don't believe anything he says. He likes to put people down as well. Tell them stuff like 'Oh, you haven't been spent yet,' but half of everything he says is made up." She put her hand reassuringly on my knee and left just as abruptly as she had entered. "Nice having that chat!" She called from down the hall.

"Only half?" I whispered to myself.

CHAPTER 7

Magenta's words still rang in my head as I wandered the ghostly halls of the castle. Columbia's aimless wandering had sure been effective, because I was now hopelessly lost. Coming around another corner, I saw the lift. Stepping cautiously inside, I pressed the button, and the lift went down. It stopped in the lab room. Upon seeing its emptiness, I snapped.

"Where's anybody! If only we hadn't made this journey. If only the wind hadn't blown away the map. If only we were among friends! Or sane persons…." I looked around. Seeing a monitor with static across the screen, I decided I'd try my luck. "Oh, Scotty, what have they done with you…?" I pulled the lever and the screen instantly showed the room he was in. I was relieved to see him, until I looked again. Frank was in his room!

"Perhaps Magenta was right…" I admitted. I began sobbing quietly to myself. I stopped when I heard a few moans coming from the rainbow-tinted tank. Stepping apprehensively over, I looked inside to find the tarp, which had been covering it earlier. Something was moving. Slowly, I lifted the tarp and found a scuffed up Rocky 2.0 lying in the tank. He got up onto his knees and leaned on the side of the tank, his arm hanging out. I noticed a gash in the limb. "You poor thing!" I exclaimed. I picked up the tarp and tore a piece off. "I'll dress your wounds." I wound the cloth around his arm, stopping when he placed his hand on mine. I froze. A thought crossed my mind. I smiled at Rocky 2.0. Suddenly, I had the urge to sing.

"_I was feeling done-in._ Couldn't win. _I'd hardly ever kissed before. I thought there's no use getting into heavy petting_," I removed my hand from Rocky's wound. "_It only leads to trouble and…_" I stopped. The creature looked at me, head cocked, and let out a questioning whine. "Shh, there's someone coming" I whispered. Using the ladder, I hopped into the tank with Rocky 2.0, who seemed very happy that I was closer to him.

"Get off me you big lug!" I hissed, and threw the tarp over us, hoping he could keep still with me right next to him. I was right about the approach of someone, because no more than three seconds later, the lift brought down Frank, Riff Raff and Scotty. Frank was putting good use to a whip on Riff Raff, who yelped every time it was brought down on him. When the lift stopped and the door opened, he ran out.

"Mercy!" he screamed, falling down. Frank cracked the whip. My breathing was heavy as I peered out from under the tarp. Rocky 2.0, however, was still as could be.

"How did it happen?" he asked menacingly, cracking the whip again.

"I was only away for a moment. He couldn't have gone far. I'll see if I can find him on the monitor." Frank cracked the whip after Riff Raff. "Master, there appears to be another car approaching." He reported. Frank stomped over to the monitor. Scotty followed in what looked like a bathrobe.

"Hey, that's Mia's car!" Scotty exclaimed.

"Who?" Frank asked. "Oh, never mind. I think we shall inquire of her whereabouts in person!" He decided, and pulled a switch. Nothing happened. Until I heard a loud crash no more than five yards from my location. I stood bolt upright like a prairie dog, Rocky 2.0 poking his head out of the tank. I saw a hole in the wall where a car had burst through. Debris floated down around the hunk of metal. Just then, Mia stepped out of the car.

CHAPTER 8

"Gen?" Mia yelled, clearly appalled at the sight of me in my underwear. In a tank. With a man she didn't know.

"Mia?" I blushed, sinking down so that only my head stuck out of the tank.

"Gen!" Scotty shouted in the same manner.

"Scott?" Mia questioned.

"Rocky!" Frank exclaimed.

"Gen!" Mia again cried out.

"Mia!" I was glad to see her.

"Gen!" Scotty said once more.

"Scott?" Mia asked, still perplexed.

"Rocky," Frank growled, angry this time. That went on twice more until I put a stop to it

"Ok, this is _not_ what it looks like" I promised. No one seemed to believe me.

"Oh really? Because it looks a lot like what it is." Mia argued playfully.

"That made absolutely no sense."

"Let me rephrase: It looks like you went for a little role in the hay with some random muscle man. Hey there, cutie!" She waved at Rocky 2.0, who grabbed hold of my arm.

"Seriously, Mia? That's not what it was at all…" I trailed off. She grinned at me with her "oh yeah, I believe you totally" look. "I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time, is all!"

"And with the wrong man?" she smirked.

"Mia!" I whined.

"Well, come one, get out of that tank then" Scotty recommended. I made a move to stand up, but Rocky 2.0 whimpered, holding on tighter.

"He likes you!" Mia laughed. I glared at her.

"Ok Rocky 2.0, let go now," I encouraged. Nothing. I attempted tugging my arm loose, but he had a grip like a vice. "Could I get a little help here?" I pleaded.

"Oh, no, go ahead. If _you're_ so friendly with _my_ creation, then I think you could very well get out of his grip." I heard Frank's voice behind me.

"Thanks so much." I tried again to work my arm loose, but he held on tighter still. I tried to get him to stand up with me, and succeeded. We shuffled together towards the ladder of the tank, and I managed to climb down, so now Rocky had hold of my arm from in the tank.

"Oh, I got it" Mia walked over to us and somehow made Rocky 2.0 release his grip on my arm. There were white lines where he had held on.

"Thanks" I muttered.

"So, Mia, what brings you here?" Scotty inquired, stepping over to us.

"I came here to discuss Eddie."

"Eddie? Was that the guy on the motorcycle?" I asked. Frank stomped over to us.

"What do you know of Eddie?" He snarled.

"Well, you see, Eddie happens to be my brother." Mia replied coolly.

"Mia? I didn't know you had a brother," I remarked, confused. She rolled her eyes.

"You wouldn't- Wait, is that an engagement ring I see? Is that why you and Scotty are here? Then why were you sleeping with the muscle man in the gold shorts?" She changed the subject quickly. I was about to respond when the sound of a gong from the observation platform had us all looking up at Magenta.

"Master! Dinner is prepared!" she shouted rather flamboyantly.

"Excellent. Now, on this occasion, formal dress is to be optional!" Frank instructed, looking at me, and stormed off.

CHAPTER 9

The three of us and Rocky 2.0 were led by Magenta to the dining room, where we met Columbia and Frank. Frank sat at the head of the 6-seat table, and Columbia sat next to him. Magenta showed Scotty to the seat across from Columbia, and tried to get Rocky to sit at the one next to the sparkly girl. However, Rocky 2.0 refused to leave my side. My cheeks were hot with embarrassment as Scotty instead sat down next to Columbia, who smiled dismally at him. I sat down next to Mia, who was across from Frank, and Rocky took Scotty's place. Magenta left, and returned shortly after with Riff Raff who was pushing a cart. On the cart was a silver platter with a cover. Riff Raff then stood on one side of Frank, Magenta on the other, and opened the cover. It was some sort of meat. But I couldn't really think about food right now. I just stared at the table in silence as Frank cut the meat and Magenta and Riff Raff served the drinks.

"A toast." He raised his glass when he was finished. We did the same. "To absent friends." We all murmured that, but as I was about to take a small sip of the mysterious red liquid, Frank pointed his electric meat-slicer at me. I almost dropped the glass, but managed to set it down.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"I wouldn't be drinking if I were you," he told me plainly.

"Just what exactly are you implying?" Scotty banged his fist on the table and stood up.

"Oh, nothing." Frank replied.

"That didn't sound like nothing." Mia added.

"Well, how am I to know where you've been all night?" Frank retorted. I looked around. All eyes were on me.

"I-I…." I stammered and looked over at Magenta, who nodded encouragingly. That didn't really help my loss for words. "Hm."

"Well, moving on…" Columbia began. I silently breathed a sigh of relief. Magenta and Riff Raff began passing around the meat slices.

"Ok, as I said before, I came here to discuss Eddie." Mia stated, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Eddie?" Columbia exclaimed, dropping her fork.

"That's a rather tender subject, Mia." Frank said. Everyone but me looked down at their plate. I must've missed the hint, because Columbia stood up.

"Excuse Me," she said quietly and left. Through the doors, I heard her scream.

"_What a guy._" Frank said.

"_Made her cry_" I continued.

"Apparently!" Mia exclaimed. Frank suddenly stood and began pulling the tablecloth off the table. Every one stood up as the mad man flung the cover into the corner of the room, revealing the frozen remains of Eddie. I involuntarily screamed and burrowed my head into Rocky 2.0's waiting arms. I heard Frank snort in disgust and he tore the creature away from me. Promptly after, I felt a sharp pain across my cheek. Realizing he had slapped me, I ran, screaming, from the room and up the stairs. All the while, he pursued me. When I got to the top of the first flight, he managed to block my path. I was cornered.

"I'll tell you once, won't tell you twice: you'd better wise up, Gen Weiss." He used both his arms to hold me against the railing. "_Your apple pie don't taste too nice!_" finally I figured to kick him where the sun doesn't shine might work, and it did. I continued my escape up the stairs, my pursuer shortly stunned.

"_I've laid the seed; it should be all you need! You're as sensual as a pencil. Wound up like an 'E' or first string! When we made it, did ya hear a bell ring? Y' got a block, take my advice: You'd better wise up, Gen Weiss!_" I finally made it to the pink room, but tripped over a step that I hadn't seen before. Frank hopped over it with ease and ran over to the control panel, Scotty and Mia running in a moment later. "_The transducer will seduce yah!_" He pulled another lever, this one causing my feet to feel like they were made of lead. I attempted stepping forward, but to no avail.

"My feet! I can't move my feet!" I exclaimed, feeling as though all hope was lost.

"It's as if we're glued to the spot!" Scotty said, trying to pick his feet up.

"You are! So quake with fear you tiny fools!" Frank told us.

"We're trapped!" Mia put her hand to her forehead.

"_It's something you'll get used to; a mental mind_- ah!" Frank was taken off guard by a slap from Mia across the cheek. We took the moment he stopped singing as a chance to re-address the situation.

"Where's he getting the 'Weiss' part from?" Mia asked. I shrugged. Riff Raff came up behind us.

"You do know that this sonic transducer he's talking about is a device capable of projecting matter through space and maybe even time itself, right?" He droned.

"You mean… he's going to send us to another planet?" I deducted.

"_Planet! Schmanet! Gen!_" Frank came up behind me, knocking Riff Raff out of the way. "_You'd better wise up - Gen Weiss. You'd better wise up, build your thighs up! You'd better wise up…_" I slapped his hands away at several of his attempts, to do what, I did not want to know. He ended up snapping my bra straps against my shoulders.

"Hey, get off her!" I heard Scotty shout. Once again, plucking up the courage, I took a deep breath and….

"_Stop_!" I screamed, beating his chest until he stumbled into the control panel.

"_Don't get hot and flustered, use a bit of mustard_" Franks voice went from almost playful to furious very quickly.

"_You're a hot dog, but you better not try to hurt her! Frank furter!_" Scotty was shaking with rage. I saw Magenta sort of swaying to the beat of the song. Frank gave a signal by nodding his head to Magenta and in a pull of a switch and a flash of light, Scotty was somehow transformed into a statue. It only took me a second to realize his boxers were lying on the ground next to him and I snapped my head forward. Mia, however, I am not so sure of.

"_You're a hot dog, but you'd better not try to hurt her, Frank furter!_" Mia repeated, and Magenta once again pulled the switch at Frank's command. I shut my eyes, put my hands on the side of my head, and prepared for the worst.

"I thought we were friends!" I shouted to Magenta, who pulled the switch without a moment's hesitation.

CHAPTER 10

After what seemed like no time at all, I opened my eyes to a huge theatre. I felt as though I had just been brought back to life, but didn't have a chance to figure out what was going on before my cue. It's not like anyone was signaling me or anything, I just knew what to do.

"_I feel released, bad times deceased. My confidence has increased; reality is here! The game has been disbanded. My mind has been expanded! It's a gas that Frankie's landed. His lust is so sincere!_" as I sang, I strutted across the stage in completely new attire, which included a boa. I realized Columbia, Scotty and Rocky 2.0 were posing like statues, leaning on the edges of the stage walls, and I went to pose next to the creature. As the curtains were drawn to reveal an RKO tower, Frank stared singing.

"_What ever happened to Fay Wray?_" he began, but I tuned out as I felt my left hand for my ring. It wasn't there. I checked the other hand. Missing there as well. My brow creased as I peered across the stage to see if I had dropped it. Sure as heck, it was directly in the center of the smoky marble surface. I looked over to Frank, who was just beginning his decent down the stairs that led to a pool. Fog concealed his feet as he gasped dramatically, flinging off his fox pelt boa and diving straight into the pool, make-up and all. Once again, I just seemed to _know _what to sing and where to go.

"_Don't dream it. Be it._" The four of us who were on dry land automatically turned and marched lethargically over to the pool, chanting along the way. We all jumped in the chilling water in synchronization. But it didn't feel cold for very long, in fact nearly seconds after I jumped in, I shivered with warmth. I lost track of time, my sense of direction and basically blacked out the entire time I spent in that pool. I only came to as each of us surfaced and began kicking the water in time to Frank, who was now above the water and on Rocky 2.0's shoulders.

"_I'm a wild and an untamed thing! I'm a bee with a deadly sting, you get hit and your mind goes ping! Your heat will pump and your blood will sing! So let the party and the sounds rock on! We're gonna shake it 'till the life has gone, gone, gone! Rose tints my world and keeps me safe from my trouble and pain!_" After executing several challenging and confusing moves in almost perfect synchronization to the tune of the song, we had all gotten out of the water and were repeating what Frank had just sung. We quickly formed a kick line, and I saw my engagement ring skitter off to an unknown location. I heard Mia behind me, but didn't exactly have a second to break concentration to say hi. Once again, we repeated what Frank had sung, but this time, we were randomly flailing limbs as we went. I was snapped out of the trance as the door to the theatre was kicked open by Riff Raff and Magenta. They were wearing very extraterrestrial-looking outfits, and Riff Raff had his hair tied up at the top in a whale spout ponytail. He looked like a human question mark. Magenta's hair on the other hand was completely up, with two white streaks on the sides.

"_Frank-n-furter, it's all over! Your mission is a failure; your lifestyle's too extreme! I'm your new commander; you are now my prisoner. We return to Transylvania, prepare the transit beam!_" with a look to Magenta, she was out the door. But Frank put a stop to it before she could leave.

"Wait!" his plaintive cry rang out through the now silent room, causing Magenta to turn on a heel. "I can explain!" He smiled nervously, and Riff Raff stalked up to him, brandishing a three-pronged ray gun. Magenta followed loyally. Columbia, Rocky 2.0, Scotty and I had all bunched up in the corner of the stage, watching. I saw Magenta bend over at the bottom of the stage. I figured she was just fixing her shoe. All thoughts of the missing ring were gone now.

"I've heard enough of your explaining, Frank." Riff Raff hissed, prodding the gun against Frank's exposed chest.

"Now, Riff, there's no need for harsh words here!" Frank gave a nervous laugh, and stepped backward.

"You're right. I think it is now time for you say goodbye to all of this. And hello to oblivion."

"You're going to kill him?" Columbia screeched, upsetting Riff Raff. He turned, and with out stopping for a moment to take into account the after effects of what he was about to do, he released a red bolt of lightning from the gun. Scotty and I backed away as the sparkly girl fell, lifeless, to the ground. I saw Frank gulp. Riff Raff gave Magenta a look, and she walked calmly over to us. Riff Raff began talking silently with Frank.

"Perhaps you'd better leave." She directed us in a thick German accent. With one last look at Columbia, we took the hint and were quickly on our way. Silly me, I forgot all about Rocky 2.0, who latched right back on to my still wet arm and began to wail. This, however, also upset Riff Raff, who once again released a bolt of lightning. This greatly distressed Rocky, who grabbed on to my other arm. I would have been a better human shield if Rocky 2.0 hadn't been so large. Rocky 2.0 let out a cry of defeat and fell just as Columbia had as Riff Raff shot him yet again. Dead or not, his grip was as strong as ever, and as he crashed to the ground like a mighty oak, I was taken with him. Mia quietly giggled, and I thought I saw Magenta smile. I, however, was not at all impressed by my current position on the floor, with Rocky 2.0 nearly on top of me. I looked up, in hopes someone would help get him off me, but to no success. I tried to free my self by squirming from his grip, but he was heavy. Eventually, Scotty and Mia began to lift the creation by the shoulders freeing me only slightly. He still had a hold of my arms. Mia crouched down next to me and once again used whatever method she had before to get him to release me.

"You need to show me that trick someday," I whispered as Magenta helped the two get the rest of Rocky 2.0 off me. Mia smiled. Eventually I was able to get up, and we made a hurried getaway. As I was almost at the door to the theatre, though, I remembered my missing ring. I turned frantically only to be stopped dead by Magenta, who had been silently following. She stuck out her hand to me, palm facing up. Something glimmered in the center. My ring! I slowly reached out to take it gratefully from her, and slipped it back into place. I looked straight at her teal eyes; her face was void of all emotion. I was about to say thank you, but I knew no coherent words would come out, so I instead gave her a spontaneous hug. With a wave and a smile, I was out the door.

CHAPTER 11

I was nearly swept off my feet as the castle began moving slowly upwards. Soil and dust cascaded around us. Scotty and I had Mia propped up against our shoulders as we beat a hasty retreat. Her foot had caught on the oddly placed lift, causing her to sprain her ankle. As we set foot on the marshy ground in front of the castle, we collapsed as one. My breathing was heavy as I peered up at the now distant castle spaceship. Dawn was just barely breaking, though a thick layer of clouds concealed the sun. Scotty got wearily to his feet, swaying as he shifted his weight. Smoke swirled around him as he staggered back a bit, trying to find his balance.

"I suppose we should get some help," he sighed, sounding absent minded. I nodded. Trying to get to my feet, I immediately fell back down to the boggy earth.

"Don't worry; I can go by my self." He consoled.

"But anything could be in this forest, and where would you go anyways? We're miles from any town," Mia told us.

"You could get marauded by bears, or mountain lions, or fall into a pit of snakes or even be captured and murdered by a psycho killer!" I exclaimed, once again attempting to get up.

"Don't worry about me! And what about Mia? She can't very well walk right now, can she? And if we leave her, those psycho killers of yours might get her," he argued, already on his way. It was no use to dispute any further now. He was always a very determined person. Mia and I now sat in a huddle, trying to retain warmth. Then we each gave a start. A noise reverberated around us that made my blood turn cold and my heart sink. A gunshot.

"Not to worry, Gen," Mia gulped. "I-I'm sure…" she didn't finish her sentence, and she didn't need to. I knew what had just occurred. I shivered, and Mia gave me a consoling hug. We waited. The sky's color didn't change. What seemed like well into an hour of our wait for Scotty, we heard a rustle in the bushes. Mia shot her attention to the offending noise, while I left my head bowed, still traumatized by the noise. Mia gasped, and I finally looked up. My heart raced as I saw a man wearing a beekeeper's suit. He carried a large rifle, which he pointed directly at us. This confirmed whatever suspicions I had left. Mia shifted herself so that she was between the rifle and my vegetable-like state. All was still for what seemed like forever. Then the man made a move. He lowered the point of his weapon and stepped slowly closer; I didn't know who this man was, nor did I want to find out. I just wanted to know where Scotty was.

The man uttered something into a radio and continued with his slow approach. Once he was only five feet away, he crouched down, trying to get at eyelevel with us. He appeared to be studying us. I thought I saw him grimace through the tinted plastic. Then he took off his mask. The face underneath had short sandy blonde hair and was tanned much like Rocky 2.0. He smiled at us.

"So, what brings you two lovely ladies up to this big, spooky forest?" He asked us.

"We're not little kids." Mia growled at him. He changed the subject.

"You two get lost or something?"

"Well, I did. I mean, _we_ did, but not me and her." I tried to explain. He nodded grimly.

"Well, what are your names?" The man requested.

"I'm Mia, and this is Gen." I was about to interject, but she stopped me. "And you are?"

"I'm Charlie." The man grinned with stark white teeth. He was almost like a human reincarnation of Rocky 2.0. I nodded. The gate to the once-present castle clanged open, and all three of us looked over at what made the noise. Two men in similar gear to Charlie came barging through, running straight toward us. With out much complaint, they helped us to our feet, but I guess decided it would be faster if they both carried Mia, and went on ahead, Mia smiling cheekily back at me. That left me to lean on Charlie's shoulder, which would've worked out if he hadn't been so much taller than I was. Instead, we mostly had his arm draped around my back, supporting me from both sides as we hobbled ever so slowly along.

Eventually, we made it to the large van where the strange men were examining Mia's ankle. She kept assuring them she was fine, but they persisted. Charlie set me down inside the burgundy vehicle and shooed the other men away. Bringing Mia around so that we sat next to each other in the front seat, he got in and started the car. I was about to ask about Scotty, but I never got a chance, for I was entirely exhausted, and I fell asleep against Mia. When I woke up, I was in a room with Mia, Charlie and some doctor guy. He asked us some questions and left. I never saw him again. Throughout the next two weeks Mia and I were bed ridden, and Charlie came to visit us every day. He never answered any questions pertaining to where we were or when we would get out. But eventually we did, and that was that.

EPILOGUE

The children sat, wide eyed in their beds, taking in the story. The mother had gone silent. She smiled good night to the kids once more and re-tucked the little girl. Turning out the light, she stopped for a moment outside the door. Leaning on the wall, she looked up as soft footsteps creaked down the hall.

"Hey, Gen," A sandy blonde man greeted, giving her a hug. She didn't respond, so he planted a kiss on her head. "Want to watch a movie?"

"Yeah, I think I just might." The mother smiled, heading down stairs with the man….


End file.
